The present invention relates generally to ice barrels adapted for holding ice and beverages and, more particularly, to ice barrels configured to reduce the amount of ice required to chill the beverages over an extended period of time.
Ice barrel containers or “beverage containers” are well-known in the art and are commonly utilized at retail markets, sporting events, and promotional events. The ice barrels are typically used to chill beverages at a location which typically does not offer refrigerated cooling. For instance, the ice barrels are frequently located close to check-out counters to entice purchases by departing customers.
The ice barrels generally include a receptacle having an open top, a bottom wall, and a continuous upright sidewall extending between the open top and the bottom wall to from an interior cavity. The interior cavity is generally sized to hold a plurality of beverages, i.e., soft drinks or beer in cans or bottles. It is generally desirable for the beverages to be served at a chilled temperature. Therefore, ice may also be placed within the cavity to chill the beverages.
Over time, the ice within the ice barrel melts, leaving a large volume of water. In order to keep the beverages chilled, the water is generally removed from the ice barrel and the barrel is refilled with fresh ice. However, the ice barrel may be positioned in a location which may not accommodate removal of the water from the barrel. For instance, if the ice barrel is placed at a checkout counter in a convenience store, the ice barrel is generally moved to an outdoor location or a location having a drain in order to remove the water from the interior cavity. Once the water is removed, the ice barrel may be refilled with ice to keep the beverages at a chilled temperature.
Although conventional ice barrels may allow the beverages to be maintained in a chilled temperature, the conventional ice barrels may be inefficient. For instance, the ice barrel may be filled with ice on numerous occasions in order to maintain the beverages at a chilled temperature. As such, the process of removing the water and refilling the ice barrels with ice may consume large amounts of water. In view of the importance of water conservation, it is typically desirable to limit the amount of ice used in the ice barrels. Furthermore, as was mentioned above, the process of draining the water from the interior cavity and refilling the ice barrel with ice may require movement of the ice barrel. Given the amount of water and beverages which may be located within the barrel, movement of the ice barrel may be a strenuous endeavor.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an ice barrel configured to reduce the amount of ice required to chill beverages over an extended period of time. The present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.